A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Modern gas turbine engines for commercial flight are designed and built with numerous system level feedback and controls. The operability of feedback and control is largely due in part to detection and sensing components used to obtain and transmit signals for engine process control from a variety of inputs such as air, fuel and lubrication systems. These systems reside on the exterior of major engine cases and are designed to be packaged between the case and the outer confines of the enclosure or nacelle and amongst other functional systems and components. These systems components and their housings typically have a relatively large girth by themselves and occupy a large design workspace which often leads to limited points of entry and connection direction for the mating sensors and associated signal wiring leads. The use of shared component geometry results in highly restrictive design configuration for any subsequent engine designs which would typically have different architectural design spaces. This can equate to less volumetric design space, limited orientation and placement for sensors and their wiring.